


on solid ground

by flusteredkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Conflict Resolution, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hunk's Donphan is the cuddliest, It's a Pokemon AU!, It's impossible to dabble in Pokemon without it being cheesy, M/M, minor conflicts, so just take this away please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/flusteredkeith
Summary: Hunk can't bear to see Lance lose another gym battle. Lance can't bear to lose without Hunk.





	on solid ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vldrarepairs (miraculousstorytelling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my dear friend Pastry. You're such a sweet person and as such, deserve sweet fics. This is my first time ever writing Hance so I hope it works out okay. :) If it's cheesy, just remember: one cannot dabble in Pokemon without things getting a little sappy. ;)
> 
> P.S. I did not bother too hard with consistencies in the Pokemon world here. All generations of Pokemon are just... in the mix. There is no Hoenn or Johto region or anything. Just Voltron/Pokemon things crossing over, lmao.
> 
> I did, however, keep to very basic Pokemon rules but also let some things be slightly flexible -- just not flexible to the point where a Pikachu like Ash's can defeat a Raichu, or fry an Onix. ;)

_“Ouch.”_ Pidge lets out a long whistle. “That Skarmory’s Flash Cannon packs a mean punch.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hunk winces as he watches Lance’s Frogadier skid across the arena below them. “At this rate, Blue’s not gonna make it.”

“Lance seems determined to win with him though,” Pidge says with a grimace. Blue is attempting to pick himself back up with arms shaking as Takashi Shirogane’s Skarmory circles him above, ready for another attack. “It’s getting… painful to watch.”

“It’s his last shot, man,” Hunk sighs as he stares down at the pair. “Told him he should’ve evolved it before coming here but noooooo. He was too eager to rush into battle after we saw Keith leaving town.”

As each trainer can pick only two Pokemon to battle with at this gym, Lance had decided on Dewgong and Frogadier. After a brutal match between Dewgong and Salamence — in which Dewgong was flat out pummelled despite her ice-type advantage — Lance now barely hangs by a thread. Hunk can see it in the wrinkle of Lance’s arched brows, his tightly closed fists, and the layer of sweat coating the back of his long-sleeved shirt.

He’s not going to make it.

“And not to mention,” Pidge says. “Keith just _had_ to let slip that his Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard before he even got to Shiro’s gym.”

Hunk groans. “Don’t remind me. I thought Lance was going to challenge him to a match right then and there, which would _not_ have been good because, well — you know…”

“He’d lose,” Pidge finishes for him. “You can just say it, you know.”

“I know, I just—” Hunk’s voice goes quiet. “I just feel like a terrible friend when I do.”

Pidge rolls her eyes as though to say, _sure — like he’s listening to us right now while he’s getting beaten to a pulp in the arena anyways,_ and Hunk knows, he _knows_ he’s being irrational, but still. It doesn’t feel right.

“Come on, Hunk. You and I both know Lance has it in him. He just…” she trails off as Frogadier’s weak Smack Down barely damages Skarmory’s steel body. “... needs to find his own place in this journey.”

“Eugh, you can say that again,” Hunk says. His face blanches as Lance calls out once again for Blue to dodge another Flash Cannon. Blue takes another hit. “Okay, no. I can’t watch this. Call me when it’s over.’

He gets up from his seat and starts to leave.

“Seriously, Hunk?” Pidge asks incredulously. “I mean — okay, I guess, if you really need to.”

“Just come get me outside afterwards,” he replies. Turning his back against the match, he makes his way towards the exit.

— * —

Pidge finds him first beneath the giant oak tree by the gym. When she approaches, he looks up and sees Lance’s defeat in her expression.

“He’s not going to be happy when he finds out you ran out on his match,” she says in a low voice as she sits down next to him on the bench.

“I know, I know,” Hunk sighs. “It’s just — you know it’s not because I don’t believe in him, right?”

“I do,” Pidge assures. “But it’s not me you have to convince.”

“Ugh, I — I know.” He lets out another exhale. “Look, let’s just try to cheer him up and encourage him to train harder. He’ll be back on his feet in no time and win over his gym badge by the end of this week and he doesn’t have to know about this at all.”

She gives him a stern glare. “Hunk, I—”

“You won’t tell him, right?” He asks, clasping his hands together in symbol of plea. “Please don’t tell him.”

“Well, no, I won’t, but you should—”

“You guys talking about me over there?”

Hunk and Pidge look up at once. There in front of the entrance to the gym stands Lance. Arms folded and a smug smile on his face, he keeps his chin held high as he walks up to them. At first glance, there’s no hint of sadness or annoyance in his expression, but Hunk knows him better than that. It’s not unlike Lance to mask pain in the midst of tough times.

“Hey, Lance,” they say together.

“Sorry about the loss, man” Hunk says. He stands up and places a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s smile doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “But I know you can do this. We’ll just have to train harder and get right back into it.”

“You really think so?” Lance asks, his brows furrowed.

“Of course I do,” Hunk nods. “You’re Lance. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to — I know it.”

The corners of Lance’s mouth twitch like he’s about to respond, and for a split second, Hunk’s breath catches. It’s hard not to feel like the ground has dropped from under him when Lance blinks up at him with those deep, blue eyes, searching Hunk’s for answers and reassurance.

And Hunk wants to give it to him. He really does. He’d give him all the reassurance in the world if he could, make a boat out of it and keep Lance from drowning in the sea of self-doubt.

Hunk waits patiently as Lance looks like he’s about to say something, but another tick later, he tightens his lips and looks away towards the ground.

“Yeah… I hope you’re right about that,” he says dejectedly. Gently pushing Hunk’s hand off his shoulder, he turns around and starts heading down the dirt path away from the gym. “Come on. We need to stop by the PokeCenter first.”

Hunk exchanges a glance with Pidge and sees his own _yikes_ mirrored in hers. She gives him an unhelpful shrug.

“You guys coming or what?” Lance calls back at them from ahead. His back is still turned to them as he walks on.

“Right behind you!” Hunk yells as Pidge leaps up from the bench.

“You should probably talk to him about the thing,” she hisses at him.

“I will, I will,” Hunk promises, giving her an angry look. Despite being shorter than him, Pidge raises an eyebrow and stares him down. She’s only five feet and maybe half an inch but she still manages to reduce him to a puddle of guilt with one long, cold glare. With a sigh, he looks away from her.

“I’ll try,” he adjusts. “Let’s just focus on healing his Pokemon… and maybe finding a restaurant in this town so we can go to town on that grub.”

“Please,” she smirks. “You already know which restaurant you want to visit here.”

“Oh, you bet I do.”

— * —

After their stop at the Pokemon Center, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge find themselves nestled in a booth at the local diner next door. There isn’t much a good meal can’t cure. Already, Hunk is feeling loads better. Licking his fingers, he declares his verdict.

“The salmon was delicious,” he decides. “It was seared just the right amount on both sides and was baked perfectly, not to mention that yuzu they added gave it just the perfect kick. The curry, however…” He frowns. “I’m guessing they didn’t use that old trick in the book. Take note of this guys because I’m about to dish out some life-changing advice: add chocolate.”

“Huh,” Pidge says thoughtfully, touching a finger to her chin. “That actually makes a lot of sense. The chocolate would take away any bitter aftertaste left by the curry flavor itself, and given the chemical components of the two, I can see how chocolate would tweak the texture and consistency as well as the—”

“Pidge,” Lance interrupts with a groan. “Not today, please.”

Pidge breaks off, giving Hunk a bewildered look. Out of the corner of his eye, Hunk sees Lance prop an elbow up on the table and lean his cheeks against his fist, looking just as glum as when they first left the gym. Turning back to Pidge, Hunk shrugs back, feeling just as uncertain as how to deal with their friend.

“So…” he tries, giving Lance a little nudge in the arm. “Wanna get back out there on the field? Get some training in? Evolve Blue?”

Lance lifts a shoulder with a sigh and drops it as he exhales. “I mean, what else can I do? I should’ve gotten a Charizard like Keith. Fire’s great against Steel. I’d have melted that Skarmory like a blade at a blacksmith.”

“Fire has its own weaknesses and you know that,” Pidge says, ever the objective, logical one. “Just because he can do well at this gym, or even _just_ against the Skarmory, doesn’t mean he’d thrive in others.”

“Yeah, and besides,” Hunk adds. “You _love_ Blue.”

When Lance doesn’t say anything, Hunk tries again.

“Come on, you can take this gym,” he presses. He tries to keep his voice as cheerful as he can, but the gloomy look on Lance’s face just makes his tone feel fake. “You can practice with Steelix, eyy?”

The next look Lance gives Hunk chills him to the core. His eyes are cold, distant, unreadable. Before Hunk can say anything else, Lance gets up from his seat and crosses his arms, glaring.

“I think I should take some time and train by myself,” he says. “I’ll evolve Blue to a Greninja on my own, thanks.”

“Lance, what—” Hunk blinks, surprised by this sudden iciness. Then his last words register. “Wait, are you serious about the evolving thing? Because there’s no way I’m missing Blue evolving. Greninja’s his final form!”

After the first exciting evolution either of them had ever experienced — Lance’s Metapod transforming into a Butterfree — Hunk knew right away that for as long as their Pokemon journey lasted, he would never want to miss a single moment where Lance looked as happy as he had that day. Having traveled with Lance all that time, Hunk could essentially absorb Lance’s excitement as his own: that rewarding joy of feeling like all his hard work and training paid off, the awe of witnessing the fruit of his labor — a caterpillar becoming a butterfly.

“Can I at least come for support?” Hunk asks. He’d do anything not to miss that milestone.

Lance’s mouth twitches and he looks down at the ground, his eyes downcast.

“I just don’t know if a friend who can’t even see through to the end of Blue’s battle deserves to see him evolve.”

And it’s as though Lance has shot an ice beam straight through his heart. Turning away from Hunk, Lance walks out of the diner. As the bell rings shut on the door, the frost hardens inside his chest, cracking a line down the middle and threatening to shatter.

— * —

“Will you quit pacing around already?”

Hunk shoots Pidge a glare but doesn’t stop. She’s clacking away on her keyboard in her spot under a tree, probably trying to update her findings on how different Oddishes react to different berries, looking just as relaxed as Hunk feels anxious.

“How can you be so calm?” he demands. “It's been three hours. Lance is out there, by himself, training, without our support, and not to mention, he may evolve Blue without us!”

She shrugs. “He’s going to be fine. You and I both know that.”

“But—”

If Hunk is honest with himself, it’s not about whether Lance is _going_ to be fine or not. It’s about the fact that his best friend is not fine _right now_ and that he, Hunk, was part of what made it worse, _and_ — there’s nothing Hunk can do about it now.

He should’ve known Lance might have looked up into the stands. It would’ve been obvious once he saw Pidge by her—

Wait a minute.

“Pidge.” She looks up at him, her glasses reflecting the light of her laptop screen. With a sigh, he asks, “Did you know?”

She holds his gaze, unashamed.

“Yeah,” she says.

Hunk groans. “Oh my god, why didn’t you just tell me before he came out of the gym?”

“I was going to but then he showed up!” she counters. “Which is why I said _you need to talk to him._ ”

“Ugh, fine.”

Hunk reaches around his hip for a Pokeball and tosses it with a spin. The moment it hits the ground, a beam of light pops out, shaping itself into a small gopher-like figure with spikes.

“Sandslash, let’s use Dig to find Lance,” he declares. “You coming, Pidge?”

“No, I’ve gotta finish this report,” she replies, turning her head back down to her computer. “You're on your own.”

“Thanks for the support,” Hunk mutters. “Let’s go, Sandslash.”

With a squeaky nod, she readies her claws and dives straight into the ground.

— * —

It doesn't take long into the search for Hunk to call out Donphan so he can ride on his back along the tall stalks of grass. ( _It's so I can see better from up here!_ he insisted when Sandslash gave him a judgmental look.)

After forty five minutes of waltzing through the outskirts of town, Sandslash eventually leads him towards the giant lake where Lance caught a Carvanha before entering Skyward City.

The soothing babble of water flowing reaches his ears. With one hand holding onto a protruding ridge on Donphan’s back, Hunk reaches up with the other to shield his eyes from the sunlight as he tries to get a visual on Lance. Fully expecting to see the guy in the midst of an exciting Pokemon battle, perhaps — he thinks with an uncomfortable twist of his stomach — with a newly transformed Greninja, he squints into the distance and tries to make out any hint of movement at the water’s edge.

But there’s no sign of a fight. Instead, as Donphan clears a path through the grass towards the lake, he sees it: a lone figure sitting on top of an outcropping of rock, his back facing Hunk, and a super rod stretched out over the waters.

Lance’s shoes and socks lie in a haphazard array in the dirt, a disorderly trail leading up to the boy himself. He sits cross legged, his jeans rolled up and feet dangling in the water. With one hand gripping the fishing pole and the other propping his chin up on his knee, Lance stares down at his reflection with the gloomiest expression on his face. Hunk feels his own heart break at the sight of it.

When they reach him, Donphan stops to allow Hunk to dismount. Lance doesn’t turn around.

Hunk exchanges a glance with his Pokemon. After a few seconds, Donphan nudges Hunk from behind, giving him a gentle push towards Lance. Staggering slightly, he straightens up and walks closer.

“Hey, Phanny,” Lance says, still facing forward away from them. His voice comes out low and hollow, a deep sigh turned into words.

Hunk looks back up at Donphan, who responds to Lance with a soft, whinnying grunt. Leaving Donphan’s side, Hunk walks up behind Lance and opens his mouth to speak.

Only to find that he has no idea what he wants to say.

_Hey, man._

_So whatcha fishing for?_

_Sorry about walking out on your match, man._

_Yeah, so, uh, Phanny really missed you, didn’t you, Phanny?_

_Um… so, hey. What’re you doing out here?_

None of it sounds good; the tension between them is so thick, he doubts even a Scyther can slash through it.

Lance lifts the super rod a bit, letting the end of the hook bob up and down above the surface. Nothing’s biting. Perhaps the lake is just as drained and dried up as the two of them no doubt currently feel.

Donphan lifts his trunk and rests it upon Lance’s shoulder, Hunk watching with baited breath. For a few agonizing moments, Lance doesn’t respond to the gesture. Then, lifting his head up, Lance reaches up around his neck and pats Donphan with his free hand.

Hunk releases his breath. It isn’t much, but he’s willing to take it as a good sign. Eventually, he settles on breaking the ice with something simple.

“Can I sit with you?”

Silence. And then—

“Yeah. Sure.”

Hunk walks up to the rock Lance is sitting on and slides on next to him.

“It’s not fair,” Lance says, still not looking at him. His hand continues to pat Donphan around the nose.

“I know, I’m so sorry I walked out on the match, I’ll do anything to make it up to you, just please hear me out before you—”

“Not that,” Lance shakes his head, nuzzling his cheeks against Donphan’s trunk. “Bringing Phanny along. It’s cheating. You know I can never stay mad when Phanny’s around to cuddle up with, isn’t that right, Phanny?”

Lance leans closer in as Donphan wraps his trunk around him, delighting in the praise and the pleasant head scratches. The image conjures up a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of Hunk and he realizes with a jolt that he could stare at Lance bonding with his Pokemon forever.

But the objective of having this conversation with Lance is to boost his morale. Shaking his thoughts from other happy imaginings where he and Lance snuggle up against Donphan’s side, Hunk clears his throat and tries again.

“You can do this, you know. You can beat Shirogane’s gym,” he says. “I know you can.”

“Do you really though?” Lance asks skeptically, refusing to meet his gaze. “Or did you just assume I was going to lose so it didn’t matter whether you saw the end or not?”

Hunk sighs and looks down at the water below. “I know it looks bad, especially as someone who’s supposed to be your best friend, but…I just…”

He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. Hunk knows that between Pidge, him, and Lance, he often doesn’t have as much gut to stomach the things that are unpleasant. It has nothing to do with believing in Lance’s abilities — there’s no question about that. If there’s anyone in his life that can pick themselves back up repeatedly despite whatever roadblock life throws their way, it’s Lance. It’s just hard for Hunk to…

“It’s okay,” Lance says, interrupting his thoughts. “You don’t have to apologize. I think I was just feeling really shitty. Like I know it was pretty dead obvious that I was going to lose that round — it doesn’t take psychic powers to figure that out. I just, you know. Sometimes, it kinda sucks to feel like you don’t have the guts to sit through it all with me.”

“I know, I know,” Hunk frowns, covering his face with his hand. “It’s just—”

“And don’t get me wrong,” Lance continues. “I’m not saying you’re spineless or anything because, _phew_ —” he whistles — “I’ve seen you and Phanny attack members of Team Galra in the name of justice and trust me, buds, I would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that.”

Donphan makes a satisfied purr and squeezes Lance tighter in his trunk. With a small chuckle, he pats him once more on the nose.

“But I just. When I lost, I looked up to the stands hoping to see you and you just… weren’t there.”

Lance sighs and looks down at his knees as Hunk shifts uncomfortably next to him.

“I know I want to be a Pokemon Master and I know I still have a long way to go and that I’ll do whatever it takes to get there, but on the other hand, I never take for granted what it means to have your support. Losing is only half the battle, and in that moment, I just — I needed you, you know?”

Hunk turns to see Lance looking at him intently. Beneath his furrowed brows, his blue eyes are wide and expectant.

“You know I believe in you, Lance,” Hunk says. “I know I shouldn’t have walked out just because I was stressed but you know it’s not because I don’t support you. It’s just, the first time you ever lost a gym battle back in Olkari City, the look you had on your face, and your whole demeanor — I dunno. I don’t like seeing you feel defeated. And I know it’s a lame excuse but like, I literally can’t stand it. I just—”

He takes a deep breath. And just like that, like a rush of wind, the words are tumbling out of him, barely tried, but very true.

“As a predominantly Ground-type trainer, there’s nothing in this world that shakes me more to the core than seeing your spirits crushed, okay?”

For a moment, Hunk wonders if he’s admitted too much. Lance’s mouth is hanging open while his eyebrows are threatening to disappear into his hairline. But as quick as only Lance can ever be, his lips curl into a smirk as he flashes Hunk his most trademark Cheshire cat grin.

“Are you saying I make you weak at the knees?”

“Uhh, I, I dunno, I—” Hunk scrambles to arrange his face into a serious scowl devoid of any revealing emotion. “Maaaaaybe?” he draws out, side-eyeing Lance with a lofty, unamused expression. “What would you say if I was?”

“Well if you _weren’t_ saying that, then I guess I would’ve had nothing to say back,” Lance says as he crosses his arms.

“Ugh, fine.” The guy was so impossible to deal with sometimes. “You sometimes make me a little weak at the knees, okay? Just a little.”

“Hunk!” Lance gushes, holding a hand to his heart. “That is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me!”

“Oh, please,” Hunk grumbles with a roll of his eyes, though he’s smiling. “Spare me.”

His heart skips a beat as Lance throws an arm around his shoulder and rests his head just below Hunk’s neck.

“In all seriousness though, buddy,” Lance says, his voice slightly muffled against Hunk’s back. “Since we’re talking about Ground-types, you’re the ground beneath my feet.”

Hunk freezes, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Behind them, Donphan makes a strangled noise, causing Lance to laugh.

“You too, Phanny,” he says brightly. “I would never forget about you. The two of you just keep me grounded.”

Hunk’s expression melts into a weak smile as Donphan makes a satisfied hum.

“You made a pun, by the way,” he says, turning around to face Lance. “Twice.”

“Only for you, buddy,” Lance grins as he pats Hunk on the shoulder. “Only for you.”

Hunk smiles back. He’s still holding Lance’s gaze for a little bit longer when the super rod next to them suddenly bobs.

“Lance!” Hunk points to the fishing pole. “A bite!”

“On it,” Lance replies, gripping the super rod and scrambling to his feet so he can better reel his catch in. “Perhaps this one will be the one to tip Blue into a Greninja.”

A surge of excitement courses through Hunk.

“Wait, are you telling me you haven’t evolved him yet?” he asks.

“No, man,” Lance says as he pulls and tugs on the pole. “Why do you think I started fishing in this godforsaken lake? You know there's like next to no Pokemon in here. But I started feeling bad. I couldn’t let you miss out on such an amazing moment in Blue’s life.”

Hunk jumps up, heart pumping in his chest. “Oh man, this is gonna be awesome!”

“Yeah, hey, a little help, by the way?” Lance asks. “This guy’s stubborn.”

“Sure thing,” Hunk grins. Placing his hands around where Lance’s are on the super rod, Hunk gives him a nod and together, they pull.

Out pops a Lanturn, fins wriggling as it emerges, splashing water all over them. Lance reaches down for the first Pokeball in line on his belt and smirks.

“Alright, Blue,” he says, Pokeball in hand. “Let’s go.”

Leaning a shoulder against Donphan’s head, Hunk relaxes and waits for the battle to begin.

— * —

“You guys are looking better,” Pidge says when she looks up to see them walking back towards her.

“And you haven’t even moved,” Hunk says, staring up at the tree. The only thing that’s changed about this image is that the shade from the leaves above have shifted to cover her completely now.

“Yeah, but my research has,” she says with a satisfied grin. “I sent a report back to Professor Ryner about my findings with the Oddishes and even had time to webcam with Matt.”

Pidge pauses here to look from Hunk to Lance, a superior glint in her eye.

“And guess what?”

“What?” they ask.

“Matt’s a good friend of Shiro’s, they were both students back at the Garrison Academy — you know, the Pokemon Tech school?”

“Yeah…” Hunk says, wondering where she was intending to go with this. “And?”

“It’s just a little fun tidbit,” she shrugs. “Apparently, Keith lost the first round of his gym battle with Shiro — even with a Charizard. It was his first loss ever.”

“Really?” Lance asks, his voice laced with skepticism.

“Yup,” Pidge nods. “So don’t feel too bad about losing earlier today. Shiro was always a really renowned gym leader. But the point is — Keith lost. And I know you don’t have any Fire-type Pokemon, but if he can beat Shiro the second time, then so can you.”

Lance looks awed for all of one second before he jumps up and punches the air.

“Ha! I’m catching up!” he exclaims. “Hasta la later, Keith! I can do this!”

“You can,” Hunk affirms with a clap to Lance’s back. “We got this. Together, we can work out a strategy to win.”

“Yeah! — wait a minute,” Lance blinks. “I just caught a Lanturn. I have Electricity on my side. Oh my god, this is perfect.”

“With a little bit more training, I’m sure we can work something out,” Pidge smiles.

“Okay,” Lance breathes out. “We got this. You all with me?”

“Don’t worry,” Hunk says, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. At his gentle squeeze, Lance turns to look at him, a bright glimmer of hope in his blue eyes.

“I’ve got you from the ground up.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me at [flusteredkeith](https://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
